


A Moment Worth Dying For

by TheOtherSideofIt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm just dramatic, M/M, No Angst, Robo boys singing "Disney songs", Simon is the Jericrew's secretary and you can't convince me otherwise, it's not, sleep is for the weak, the title makes this sound angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherSideofIt/pseuds/TheOtherSideofIt
Summary: Small Simkus drabble, a.k.a the one where Simon sings the tune that saves the android race. I mean, it's either that or have Markus kiss North, people.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 17





	A Moment Worth Dying For

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble that I wanted to publish to clear up room for my WIPs, because it's honestly sad how many I have. If anyone's a RK1700 fan, look forward to new fics soon ;).

It's moments like these that Simon fought a revolution for. It starts when he's absentmindedly shuffling papers together for Markus' next meeting with the humans, as is his job as the Jericho's secretary, when the tune pops in his head. Fruitlessly he tries to bat the song away and focus on his work, but an ache in his chest convinces him to give in. The blonde hums the beginning of the melody before the urge to express and savor his emotions has him singing softly. With his eyes closed, Simon allows the meaning of the time-worn slave tune to encompass him as he recites the meaningful ballad. 

"Hold on, just a little while longer..." His fingers slip from the papers, and they flutter feather-light to the ground where they remain. "Everything will be alright."

"Pray on just a little while longer..." Soft footsteps behind the android click against wooden flooring and echo around the room, but the noise escapes Simon, as absorbed in his thoughts and emotions as he is. 

As Simon's opening his mouth to sing the next verse, comfortingly familiar arms circle his waist, a tan chin resting against his shoulder. The blonde could picture those heterochromatic eyes without opening his own, and he could envision the tender smile at hearing his recital. He soon hears Markus' rich and medical tone murmur close to his ear, picking up where he left off, "Everything will be alright..." 

The taller android smiles gently, his watery blue eyes fluttering open as he meets the hand on his waist by linking their fingers. Snow-white skin and caramel brown contrast nicely together, but the dazzaling white of their frames bleed together as one. 

"Everything will be alright..." They finish off in unison, holding each other close in a sea of forgotten papers.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated; I llove feedback, no matter how short or long :).


End file.
